


I've Got Issues (and One of Them Is How Bad I Need You)

by samamandriel



Category: Decoder Ring Theatre (Podcast), Red Panda Adventures (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, bills like mentioned twice, listen to the decoder ring theatre podcast if u dont already i love it, spoilers up to ep 84/85, this is the first fic in this fandom i hope its worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samamandriel/pseuds/samamandriel
Summary: Sometimes talking about your problems aren't such a bad idea.





	I've Got Issues (and One of Them Is How Bad I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> August was put through some tough times, but it was hardly ever mentioned, so I did what I could.

It wasn’t entirely unusual, as with anybody, that Kit would sometimes wake up in the night. She’d typically just move closer to her husband and fall back asleep, rarely awake long enough to even register it. This time, however, when she tried to find that warmth, nobody was there.

She sat up and looked around. “Gus?” she called out, though she saw no sign of him.

Kit got out of bed and called out again, this time into the hallway. There was still no answer, so she stepped out to look for him.

_ “You never realize how big a house is,”  _ she thought,  _ “until you’re walking through it alone at two in the morning.”  _ Sure, there were only about three places she expected him to be, but that didn’t keep that atmosphere from being kind of creepy.

The first place to check, and where she could usually find him, was the underground lair. However, when she got there, she saw that August hadn’t signed in (and he was awfully specific about signing in. If he hadn’t signed in, he wasn’t there.).

Kit sighed as she came back up to the ground level. It’s not like he was  _ gone _ , she’d only checked one place, but she was starting to get a little worried.

As she turned to start checking in the sitting rooms (and she still did not know why a house needed so many!), she felt a draft. Said draft lead her to the back door, which was still opened slightly.

She sighed softly as she took the quilt off the back of a nearby chair, to wrap herself; it was awfully cold this time of year, especially at night. She hoped August had a coat.

* * *

Kit pulled the blanket closer around herself as she stepped outside and looked around. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the form of her husband, sitting at the patio table. (And no, he didn’t seem to have a coat on.)  “Oh, August…” Her voice was soft as she came up behind him.

Silently, she draped the blanket around his shoulders. He didn’t respond, but he knew she was there; it wasn’t hard to hear her whisper in the silence of the night.

Kit pulled out a chair for herself, sat down, and looked up at the stars. She didn’t know whether or not she should say something, didn’t want to disturb him.

August made the first move, after a while. He sighed heavily, which got Kit’s attention, and opened his arms in invitation. “C’mere?”

She nodded and moved over to him, a small smile forming on her lips despite the situation. She sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms (and the blanket) around her.

Kit put her arm around his neck, her thumb gently stroking the skin behind his ear. August sighed again, burying his face in her chest.

She gently rested her chin on the top of his head.  “What’s on your mind?”

August shifted a little, so that he could be heard better. “You?”

Kit rolled her eyes (though she did smile). “Cute. Try again.”

“You’re cuter.”

“What? What was that? You were going to tell me why you’re outside at two AM? Without a coat? In February?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She kissed his forehead. “Now, peaches,” she started, as she cupped his jaw with both of her hands, “what’s got you down?”

He sighed heavily and hugged her closer, not quite meeting her eyes. “A lot, I guess. It’s been a long year.”

She sighed, too, and nodded. “Yeah. I guess we haven’t talked about it much.”

August nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. “Yeah.” Another heavy sigh. “Ten months, Kit. I didn’t know who I was for ten months. I didn’t remember you. You–you had a  _ baby,  _ Kit, and I didn’t even know.”

Kit nodded again. “I’m not upset about that, you know. I managed, and it’s not like Billy’s ever going to know the difference. And you’re here, you’re safe and you’re okay, and I’m going to be right by your side, like always.”

He looked up at her. “You’re too good to me, Kit Baxter-Fenwick.”

She shrugged as a playful smile formed on her lips. “I am pretty great, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” he said, quietly; his gaze didn’t move from her.

A blush started to spread across her cheeks as she looked back at him. “Let’s–uh, let’s go inside? It’s getting pretty cold.”

August nodded and (sadly) took his arms from around her.

Kit kissed him softly and stood up, her hands held out for him. He stood up after her and took them, the blanket still draped around his shoulders. He was so cute.

She gave his hands a tug and turned to lead him inside.

* * *

After they checked in on Billy, they were finally back in bed.

Kit moved close to August and looked up at him. “Are you okay? We can keep talking.”

He shrugged and put an arm around her. “I think I’m okay; I have you–and I will get you next time, I promise. I only felt better once you were there with me.”

She nodded and reached up to kiss him. “I love you.”

August smiled. “I love you, too.”

Gee, he was awfully nice. 

(Gee, she was awfully nice.)

Kit kissed him again before closing her eyes. “Goodnight, peaches.”

“Goodnight, Kit.”


End file.
